Trevor (Adventures)
Trevor is a character in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Trevor is small and thin boy with orange rounded hair and grey eyes. He wears a white collared shirt under a blue tank top with a Poké Ball logo on his left side of the chest, and has charcoal pants with lime green lace up shoes. He also wears the Holo Scanner around his neck and a green bookbag, shaped like a smiley face. Personality Biography X & Y arc Trevor requested and received three starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. The day they three arrived, Xerneas and Yveltal destroy Vaniville Town as part of a battle between them. Trevor was nearly killed during the battle, but Y saved him; however, in the process, Fennekin's Poké Ball dropped and was lost in the rubble of Vaniville.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and PlayX&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Trevor traveled with Y, X, Shauna, and Tierno to Aquacorde Town, where they stayed in an inn for the night. The inn turned out to be a Team Flare trap, and Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno were stuck inside until X and Chespin blew a hole in the wall of the second floor. Trevor jumped out of the hole and landed on a cushion of bubbles made by Froakie. The five escaped and spend the night camping.X&Y003: Inn-teresting DevelopmentsX&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping Next, they arrived at Santalune City, where X and Trevor tried to figure out how Mega Evolution worked but failed. Viola spotted them, and despite Y's decision that they shouldn't trust any adults strangers, everyone except Shauna, was willing to trust Viola and go to her gym. Shauna rans off and Trevor and the others followed Viola. At her gym, Trevor, Tierno, and Y sorted through her photographs of Vaniville's destruction, looking for clues. Later, Y went to look for Shauna and returned with her. Trevor later heard a commotion and blearily went to check it out and saw that Shauna has knocked out Viola with a Honedge. Shauna, possessed by Celosia's Aegislash and Honedge, went on a rampage, forcing Trevor to dodge.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan'tX&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here The group then went to Lumiose City. Two masked strangers kidnaped the Charmander they found on the route to Lumiose, startling Trevor, but Tierno rescued them. Professor Sycamore then arrived and claimed the Charmander. He greeted Trevor and then went off to battle X. While the two fight, Trevor and the others waited in a café for Professor Sycamore's friend Lysandre to fix Trevor's Holo Caster. When Lysandre arrived, Trevor was shocked to recognize his silhouette from the photos of Vaniville's destruction. Frightened, he handed Lysandre his Holo Caster and whispered to Shauna and Tierno, showing them the photo, but Lysandre overheared and demanded the photo. His Gyarados, Pyroar, and Mienfoo surround the three, but before they can do any damage, Diantha and Y interfere.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? After Lysandre left, Y chattered excitedly about meeting a movie star and gave Trevor a playful push. He topples over, fainting from a fever.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change Pokémon On hand Temporary See also Trevor (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters